A flow path member constructed of a substrate internally provided with a flow path is customarily used for temperature control on a heat-exchange target, and, the temperature control is effected by contacting between the substrate and the heat-exchange target while passing a low-temperature or high-temperature fluid through the flow path. For example, when using a high-temperature gas as a heat-exchange target, the substrate is arranged so as to contact with the high-temperature gas, and a low-temperature fluid is passed through the flow path to cool down the high-temperature gas. The heat-exchange target is not limited to a gaseous material such as a high-temperature gas, but may be a liquid or solid matter.
Such a flow path member as described above is required to endure long-term use, and therefore, proposed is a flow path member including a substrate that is composed of ceramics having good mechanical characteristics (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2010-173873).